Janice Le Roi
Janice Le Roi was a black-haired treasure hunter who searched for the Tomb of the Gods, as a rival and partner to both Indiana Jones and the Nazi team under Friedrich von Hassell. Jones believed that her primary motivation was profit. Biography In 1936, anice Le Roi donned a housekeeping disguise in order to sneak into the apartment of Henrik Mellberg in New York City. Her entry interrupted the confrontation between Friedrich von Hassell and Indiana Jones, who was being threatened with Mellberg's pet cobra. Jones used her distracting arrival to avoid the snake attack, and tried to fight his way out. With several armed agents and a cobra on the loose, Le Roi stayed in her role and fled the apartment. When Jones had escaped across a skyscraper construction site, she traveled over to the site, and helped him by getting him into the elevator. In the elevator, Jones awkwardly explained that his whip was for archaeology. She explained that her now-aimed pistol was for the same purpose, and took Mellberg's piece of the key from him - but that she was working for herself, and was not with the Nazis. After taking the piece, she knocked Jones out with her pistol and left the elevator, leaving the stunned professor for the cops in the building lobby. Sometime later, she encountered von Hassell, who handsomely paid for her assistance in studying their two pieces of the key. After von Hassell's agents had tracked down Jones in Shanghai, bound for Siberia, she and von Hassell secretly boarded Jones' freighter when it stopped in Japan. Back at sea, she caught Jones at gunpoint as he came above deck, and revealed her new alliance with von Hassell. After von Hassell had Jones placed in a rowboat without oars, Le Roi was betrayed by the Nazi, who sliced her arm with a blade hidden in his sleeve. Screaming in pain, she went overboard into the ocean. Jones dove off his rowboat and pulled her up, while von Hassell shot up the rowboat with a machine gun. Bleeding, Le Roi clung to Jones as von Hassell reminded them of sharks and left them to die. Le Roi and Jones climbed back into the sinking rowboat, where Jones tied off her wound. By morning, the boat had overturned, and the two clung to the hull, unaware of the sharks circling below. Awake, the two guarded against the sharks at the surface, and angered by Jones' comments about her Nazi contract, she swung and hit an attacking hammerhead shark. Jones then ordered her to take off her shirt. Confused by the intent of his comment, she watched him peel off his own shirt and try to light it on fire. He then tried to get her shirt, which ripped, and she punched him upside the head. After Jones spotted a great white shark, she readily shed her shirt, so they could have a signal fire to attract rescue. As the fire dwindled, she realized her potential death, and moved in to kiss Jones. The great white shark attacked at the moment, destroying the boat from underneath. Before the shark could finish them off, a whaling boat fired a harpoon at the shark, and rescued the pair. Bemused at the Arctic hat worn by their rescuer, Marcus Brody, who had followed Jones and spotted the smoke signal, she climbed aboard. On board the whaling ship, Le Roi was locked in a supply room because Jones didn't trust her for being a mercenary treasure hunter. Later, as the expedition was lost without the map, Jones brought her some mush to eat, and she proposed to join his team. He refused at first, because of her profit motive, but she pointed out that despite his academic leaning, he was in it for the glory. Jones let her free, and in return, she opened up her shirt to reveal a copy of the map that she had hidden, made from when she had time to access the O'Brien and Mellberg pieces of the key. Jones revealed that he had copied the map of the Beresford-Hope piece. Combining their maps, Le Roi and Jones reached the proper inlet on the northern Siberian coast. On land, Le Roi suggested taking a shortcut in order to catch up to von Hassell's group. Using dog-pulled sleds, she led the way, crossing an ice bridge over a chasm. The bridge began to collapse as the second sled with Jones and Brody crossed. Reaching von Hassell's sledges as they approached a storm-covered mountain, Jones jumped to seize one of the large sledges. When a gunman tried to aim at Jones, Le Roi drove her sled into the gunman's sledge, causing him to drop his rifle. A lightning bolt opened up a large crack in the ice ahead of the dog teams, and all the teams fell into the dark chasm. Surviving the fall into the chasm, she trailed the Nazi team, who had captured Brody, and found them in a massive underground chamber, staring at the gigantic otherworldly Tomb of the Gods. Doubling back, she found Jones talking to himself. Quieting him, she returned his whip, and led him to a ledge overlooking the chamber. When he focused only on thinking of a plan to rescue Brody and Beresford-Hope, she drew his attention to what they were staring at, and his jaw dropped. As the Ahnenerbe men went into the antechamber, Le Roi and Jones followed them, with Le Roi reminding Jones that sometimes locked doors are to keep something in, and not something out. The pair watched from a hiding place as von Hassell tried to force Beresford-Hope to open the door into the vault. Le Roi suggested that they do something to save Beresford-Hope, but Jones felt that the younger man would give into his curiosity. Both were surprised when Beresford-Hope's resolute refusal lead to a quick death by von Hassell. When some of the Ahnenerbe agents, now possessed by voices telling them to kill, opened fire on the rest of the Nazi party, Jones entered the firefight to save Brody. After Jones swung in and knocked out the blond gunman and the bald one, he was approached by the agent with the goatee. Before that gunman could open fire, Le Roi shot him several times in the back, saving Jones and Brody. As von Hassell opened the doors into the vault and entered, Jones took Brody's dynamite satchel and followed. A little later, Jones ran out, and got Brody and Le Roi to follow him quickly - the giant building was about to explode. As the three retreated to safety, Le Roi held Jones in her arms and claimed she was a little impressed by Jones' actions in destroying the gatehouse - but then admitted she was more disappointed that there was no treasure. Appearances *''Indiana Jones and the Tomb of the Gods'' **''Indiana Jones and the Tomb of the Gods 1'' **''Indiana Jones and the Tomb of the Gods 2'' **''Indiana Jones and the Tomb of the Gods 3'' **''Indiana Jones and the Tomb of the Gods 4'' Sources *''Indiana Jones: The Official Magazine 4'' Le Roi, Janice Le Roi, Janice Category:Characters alive when last seen